


Smoakin Aces

by Civilliany



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gilmore Girls
Genre: College AU, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak and Rory Gilmore, Yale students, roommates, and two incredibly intelligent, fast-talking women who have caught the eye of two of Yale’s resident bad boys Oliver Queen and Logan Huntzberger, respectively. This is a college AU bringing the worlds of Arrow and Gilmore Girls together in a series of interconnected one-shots. These one shots are not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Time Heart-to-hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into writing in a while so I hope you enjoy. This fic has been brewing for quite a while, I just haven't had the time to sit down and actually write something that I would like to publish but I finally got it. Thank you very much to the not-so-lightly poking and prodding of K and Steph. All the credit for the title goes to Steph too.

****

* * *

 

 

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered furtively, his happy and light voice filtering through the phone.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity sleepily mumbled. “Why are you whispering,” Felicity asked, her bleary eyes searching for the time on her phone. 4:15am her eyes spied.

 

“Because the boys are all asleep,” he giggled softly.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep then too,” Felicity questioned, a small smile growing on her face as she listened to his relaxed breathing through the speaker, turning over in her bed. Her eyes landed on the Polaroid Oliver had taken of the two of them at some party a few months ago. Even in the darkness, she could picture exactly the beaming smiles that dotted their faces as they looked at each other when the photo was taken. Her body filled with a warmth and love as her mind drifted to thoughts of the two of them together.

 

“But I wanted to talk to you, Lust Muffin,” Oliver whispered, the reverence and joy in his voice crystal clear as he spoke his chosen pet name for her. “I miss you. I wish you were here with me. We could be on a beach right now, underneath the stars, bathed in the light of the moon, wrapped around each other. Naked,” Oliver stated suggestively and in a very matter of fact manner.

 

Felicity huffed faintly before asking, “have you been drinking, Oliver?”

 

“Maybe a wee little bit,” Oliver laughed, his cadence a little slurred.  

 

“Just a wee little bit,” Felicity questioned, her eyebrow raised.

 

“Okaaay. Maybe more then a wee little bit but Tommy and Finn got us this bottle of rum from the locals that had to have been like 90 proof. It burned my throat going down but I kept going back for more. It was so good,” Oliver shouted before turning back down his voice to a whisper.

 

“Did you now? Are you boys having fun?”

 

“We’re having fun. Except Logan is being a grumpy, broody huffalump. He misses Rory. I think they got into a fight before he left.”

 

“They did. It was a blowout from what Rory told me before she went back to Stars Hollow for her best friend’s wedding.”

 

“I hate it when we fight,” Oliver proclaimed, completely turning the subject around. “I don’t like it. It makes me all achy on the inside,” Oliver continued, his voice still soft and still a little bit tipsy, the combination making the smile on Felicity’s face grow even more. “But we do have amazing makeup sex, don’t we? Remember that time we had makeup sex in that tiny room with the two-way mirror. God, that was amazing!”

 

“That wasn’t just a tiny room with a two-way mirror, Oliver. That was a projector room, at the top of the 400+ seating lecture hall for the Introduction to Computer Science class that I TAed for,” Felicity reminded him. “Thank Google the lecture hall was empty.”

 

“It was still goddamn amazing, honey. WOW was it amazing,” the awe ringing through Oliver’s voice. “You’re amazing! You’re beautiful. You’re so smart. You’re so kind. I miss you.”

 

“Oliver Queen, Yale bad boy, billionaire scion, and resident sap. Who knew?”

 

“Only for you, Smoak. Only for you,” Oliver spoke, care and love underlying his words. “Do you know how I can tell that Logan misses Rory, Felicity?”

 

“How can you tell, Oliver?”

 

“Because I miss you too,” Oliver shouted. “I miss you. I wish you were here with me right now instead of Tommy and Finn. It would be more fun if you were here with me. And then we could be together. Naked. And I could do that thing with my tongue that you love so much,” Oliver breathed, his voice lowering an octave.  

 

Felicity felt her face flush at Oliver’s words. “Oliver,” she lightly admonished.

 

“You know you like it, Lust Muffin,” Oliver giggled. “And I love how much you like it. Just like how much I love, love, love you,” Oliver continued, his voice soft and loving. “I miss you,” his voice sobering. “I wish you were here with me in Costa Rica instead of working on your dissertation.”

 

“Is someone pouting?” Felicity lightly teased.

 

“I’m not pouting,” Oliver quickly retorted. “I just miss my girlfriend. I miss falling asleep with you in my arms. I miss waking up and knowing that your face is the first thing I’m going to see. I miss you, Felicity.”

 

“I miss you, too, Oliver,” Felicity replied, her eyes misting a little. “I miss your heartbeat lulling me to sleep. I miss the warmth of your skin against mine. I miss your lips against mine. I love you, Oliver.”

 

“I love you, too, Felicity.”

 

“Only three more days, right?”

 

“Three more days,” Oliver responded. “Three days too long in my opinion, but only more three days.”

 

“Three days, Oliver,” her voice wavering, knowing those three days was still ways away, “and then we’ll see each other again.”

 

“And when I get back we are going to spend three days in my apartment with no interruptions, no work, no school, just me and you and every flat surface in my apartment,” Oliver volleyed.

 

“Three whole days, Queen? You think you got the stamina handle that?”

 

“Are we really questioning my stamina, Smoak?” Oliver gasped, his offence heard clear through the phone.

 

“Well you’re just going to have to come home and show me aren’t you, Queen,” Felicity retorted, the challenge ringing through her voice.

 

“I would get on a plane and fly home right now if I could,” Oliver growled. “You know you’re killing me, right?”

 

“What can I say? I’m a ninja hacking goddess.”

 

“That you are, Smoak. That you are, and I am going to adore your goddess body with every skill in my repertoire the moment I get back.”

 

“I look forward to it, Queen,” Felicity answered, trying but failing to stop the yawn that punctured the end of her sentence.

 

“Is someone sleepy,” Oliver asked.

 

“Well, it is almost 5:00am in the morning, Oliver. And I don’t think I got into bed until about 1:30am, so, yes, I am a little sleepy.”

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up, honey,” Oliver responded.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. I love hearing your voice and I’m glad that we had this little impromptu heart-to-heart, even though I’m half asleep.”

 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep then,” Oliver replied, “I should get some sleep too. Finn has us all booked in to do a base jump tomorrow.”

 

“With parachutes, I hope.”  


“Of course, honey. I mean I could probably drift down the cliff on the wings of love that I have for you but a parachute is a more practical choice, I think.”

 

“Are sure it was just rum you ingested, Oliver? And not something else too?”

 

“Hey,” huffed an affronted Oliver, “I hope so.”

 

Felicity laughed lightly once more before speaking, “goodnight, ABSolutely. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight, Lust Muffin. Dream of all those flat surfaces in my apartment because that’s what I’ll be dreaming about.”

 

“You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

 

“Not around you I can’t.”

 

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

 

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 


	2. Waiting Room Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow up to 'Continuation of Night Time Heart-to-hearts'. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Everything is going to be okay.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

He’s Logan.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

He has to be okay.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

Please let him be okay.

 

The deep breath and running mantra in her mind did little to ease the worry that had been gnawing at her since she had received Finn’s phone call hours ago about Logan’s accident. The doctors and nurses still weren’t telling her anything about his condition, continually stating the hospital’s policy of releasing information to only family members.

 

The policy was utterly stupid. Utterly, utterly, stupid. What kinds of parents don’t even have the decency to show up at the hospital to find out if their son was dead or alive after having fallen off a goddamn cliff? The Huntzbergers, that’s who. Goddamn, Huntzbergers. She was his girlfriend. She was his long-term girlfriend. She was here, ready, present and willing to take in all the information about his accident and his condition but would the hospital tell her? No, because it was in their policy that patient information would only be released to family members.

 

She absolutely detested the idiotic policy.

 

She just wanted to know if he was going to be okay. She wanted, no, needed to know if he was okay. What kind of injuries had he sustained from the fall? What was the extent of the injuries? Would any of the injuries have permanent lasting effects? Why was he still unconscious? Did he suffer any brain trauma from the fall? How badly was his leg injured? How many cuts and bruises were littering his body? Would he require surgery? Would he require more surgery?

 

She needed answers. She needed the answers now. She needed the answers over an hour ago when she had arrived at the hospital and finding Finn, Colin, and Tommy acting like a bunch of idiots. But would anyone give them to her? No, because she was not family and the hospital only released patient information to family members. She hated that goddamn hospital policy with every fibre of her being.

 

“Rory,” she heard her name called out, as she pulled her eyes away from Logan and saw one of her closest friends at the door to Logan’s room.

 

“Felicity,” Rory squeaked, trying to keep her emotions and running mantra at bay, as she watched Felicity quickly walk into the room right towards her, before enveloping her in her arms.

 

The hug between the two of them was something she didn’t know she needed until it was actually happening. The tension that had built up in her body slowly began to ease away as her body curled into Felicity’s

 

“He’s going to be okay, Rory. He’s Logan. He does this kind of stupid, idiotic shit all the time,” Felicity said, trying to reassure her, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

 

“I hope he is,” Rory replied, tears now forming at the corner of her eyes. “I need him to be okay. I don’t even know what’s going on,” Rory continued, her head tilting up to look at Felicity and pulling back a little. “The doctors and nurses just keep saying that he’s in serious but stable condition. I mean what does that even mean, ‘serious but stable condition’? Are his injuries more serious or is he more stable? Has he had surgery? Will he need more surgery? I don’t know anything and it’s frustrating the hell out of me. The doctors and nurses won’t tell me anything. They just keep repeating that because I’m not family they can’t tell me anything because it’s hospital policy,” Rory spoke rapidly, trying to calm herself down but failing in the process.

 

“Aren’t any of Logan’s family members here,” asked Felicity, not completely surprised by Rory’s statement about the hospital not releasing any information to her.

 

“No. His sister is flying back from her honeymoon, his mom checked herself into some time of spa/rehab, and his dad can’t get off his stupid ass to come visit his son and see if he’s okay.”

 

“Huntzbergers,” Felicity responded, dryly, not even trying to disguise the eye roll.

 

“Huntzbergers,” replied Rory, just as dryly.

 

“What’s Logan’s attending physician’s name,” Felicity asked, pulling out her tablet from her bag.

 

“Dr. Shultz,” Rory responded, her eyebrows slight crinkling as she watched Felicity’s fingertips fly across the tablet’s screen. “Felicity, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m hacking into the hospital’s servers and getting you Logan’s digital hospital chart. I know, bad Felicity. But desperate times call for desperate measures. At least you’ll know about Logan’s injuries and prognosis and you won’t even have to see Mitchum Huntzberger’s smarmy face to get access to it,” Felicity answer, her lips ticking up in the corners, as her fingers continued to crisscross the screen at an enviable pace. “Done! That was easy,” Felicity said, her voice tinged with a slight disappointment. “I thought it would be a lot harder to break through their firewall considering what Columbia-Presbyterian slightly extortionate price tag it charges and its prestige. Here,” Felicity continued, putting her tablet into Rory’s hand. “Logan’s chart.”

 

Rory’s eyes slightly widened as she looked down at Felicity’s tablet, stupefied by the information she was now holding. The momentary pause remained as quickly as it came before she frantically began to devour all the information that was now flowing on the screen. Her parlour changed along with her breathing as she read about his injuries.

 

“Rory,” Felicity asked softly, the concern in her voice clear.

 

“He had internal bleeding which the stopped. He’s on mondo doses of IV antibiotics to combat a high fever. He had a partially collapsed lung which they performed surgery one,” Rory breathed, trying to combat the panic that began to overwhelm her. “He has six broken ribs, a broken ankle, he tore his cartilage in both his knees and a concussion,” she finished, before quickly handing back the tablet to Felicity and reaching out to hold one of Logan’s hands in both of hers, as more tears began to form.

 

“He’s going to be okay, Rory,” Felicity said to reassure her. “Look, his charts are saying that he’s stabilized and out of immediate danger. That’s good right?” her hand reaching out to grasp Rory’s shoulder.

 

Rory reached behind to clasp Felicity’s hand in hers, squeezing tightly and drawing strength from her friend.

 

“He’s going to be okay, Rory. He’s going to have a full recovery. He’s going to need some rehab but he’s going to be okay, Rory. He’s going to be okay.”

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

He’s going to have a full recovery.

 

He’s Logan.

 

He’s going to be okay.

 

The tension that had enveloped her body began to loosen as she repeated the mantra in her head.

 

“How did you get here so fast,” Rory asked. “Did one of the guys call you, too?”

 

“Tommy called me,” Felicity replied. “Logan wasn’t the only idiot in Costa Rica. Oliver’s chute didn’t properly open either.”

 

“Oh my god,” Rory replied, her head whipping around to look at Felicity.

 

“He’s okay. He’s in far better condition that Logan. He jumped from a smaller cliff at the same time as Logan did. His chute didn’t open properly either. He tore the cartilage in one of his knees, sprained his ankle and wrists, and only has a minor concussion. We're both in love with idiots,” Felicity huffed, the love and concern coating her words. “He’s on another floor. I got Tommy to tell me where you were so I could check in on you and Logan of course.”

 

“Thank you, Felicity,” Rory’s hand once again squeezing Felicity’s.

 

“I’m actually going to head downstairs to get some coffee and some snacks from the cafeteria. I’m going to grab you some too and drop some off before I go stay with Oliver, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Rory replied. “Thank you, Felicity. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t gotten me all that information so quickly.”

 

“My guess? Paris. She probably could’ve gotten you the information too. Probably in a more aggressive manner, though,” Felicity responded, trying to lighten the mood in the room. “I’m going to go now but I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you, Felicity,” Rory answered back, the sincerity ringing clear in her voice.

 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Felicity retorted, before giving Rory another hug. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

**…**

“Looks like someone’s finally awoken from their beauty sleep,” Felicity teased as she walked back into Oliver’s hospital room.

 

“My Queen has returned,” Oliver shouted happily, causing Felicity to laugh as she moved to his side, laying down the coffee and bag of snacks on the side table.

 

“Really, Oliver,” Felicity questioned, her eyebrow raised, her hands reaching out to touch his arm.

 

“Really! You are my Queen, Felicity Smoak,” Oliver’s continued, his eyes shining with love, as he smiled his patented Oliver Queen smile.

 

“They must have you hopped up on the good stuff, huh?”

 

“You’re the good stuff.”

 

“Your lines are getting cheesier and cheesier by the minute, Queen.”  

 

“Hey! You’re my Queen,” Oliver adorably pouted at her, causing Felicity to laugh once more.

 

“I’m happy you’re back. I was getting lonely since Tommy had left too.”

 

“You didn’t try to charm the pants off any of the nurses while I was gone?” Felicity snarked.

 

“You’re the only person whose pants I want to get into, Smoak.”

 

“Right answer, Queen,” Felicity responded, before dipping her head down closer to Oliver’s.

 

“Do I get a prize, Smoak,” Oliver asked, his voice becoming huskier as his pupils began to dilate from her proximity.

 

“Maybe,” Felicity teased, moving her head even closer towards Oliver.

 

“I hope it a good prize,” Oliver retorted, as both their breaths began to quicken before he raised his head up to press hip lips to hers.

 

The kiss started out soft, slow, their lips just moving against one another before Felicity’s tongue snaked out, demanding entrance into Oliver’s mouth. Her hands drawing up to Oliver’s chest, as the kiss became even more heated.

 

“Owwww,” Oliver sounded, as he lifted his hands up onto Felicity’s waist.

 

“Careful, Oliver,” Felicity lightly admonished, pulling away slightly from Oliver, her tongue tracing her bottom lip. “You’ve got distal radius fractures in your right wrist. You’re not going to be able to do anything with that hand for about eight weeks,” Felicity said, one of her hands still softly stroking his chest.

 

“I still have my left hand,” Oliver saucily retorted, “and I’ve still got my tongue, too,” his eyes brows waggling at Felicity. “Why don’t you get on up here and I can give you what I promised over the phone,” Oliver winked.

 

Felicity chuckled, as she placed a soft kiss to Oliver’s forehead. “I think the nurses and doctors would frown upon their patients overextending themselves.”

 

“I would not be overextending myself, honey,” Oliver said smugly. “Just locks the doors, put on some music and we can have some fun.”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity cautioned.

 

“Please,” Oliver begged, putting on his best puppy dog face.

 

“You’ve got a minor concussion, Oliver. Not to mention torn cartilage in both your knees and a sprained ankle. You’ve got to take it easy for the next few weeks, Queen.”

 

“But - ”

“No, buts, Oliver. You need to heal up before we doing anything that could possibly aggravate your injuries.”

 

“I feel fine, though,” Oliver sulked.

 

“That’s because you’re hopped up on some good meds. Once they start weaning you off that stuff, you’re going to start feeling it,” Felicity said. “A few weeks of rest and some rehab and you’ll be as good as new.” her hand coming up and stroking the side of Oliver’s face.

 

“And you’ll be there for all of it,” Oliver quietly asked, looking up at her anxiously.

“I’ll be there for all of it. I promise,” Felicity replied, softly pecking his lips.

 

“Yay,” Oliver softly replied, before pulling up for another peck.

 

“Logan’s out of surgery and his prognosis is good. Rory was pretty worried though since the hospital wouldn’t release any information to her about his condition but I got it for her.”

 

“Of course, you did because you’re a super genius. You’re my super genius,” Oliver hollered joyfully, sparking a blush on Felicity’s face. “If Logan was smart, he would’ve put down Rory as his emergency contact like I did with you,” Oliver responded, tugging Felicity down onto the side of his hospital bed with his good arm.

 

“You should tell him that.”

 

“I will once he’s awake.”

 

“Good,” Felicity nodded.

 

“Good,” Oliver responded.

 

“Can you promise me you won’t do anything this stupid again, Oliver,” Felicity asked, her voice quivering, as her eyes became watery.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Oliver said, his good hand reaching up to stroke Felicity’s arm. “I’m okay, babe. I’m okay,” Oliver continued, smiling and trying to reassure her.

 

“I don’t ever want to get a phone call like that ever again, Oliver. Okay?”

 

“Okay. I promise,” Oliver, replied, his answer completely genuine.

“Good,” Felicity said, trying to shore up her tears.

 

“Can I get a kiss,” Oliver asked eagerly.

 

Felicity chuckled, as she moved closer to Oliver’s face, “you’re going to milk this for all its worth aren’t you, Queen?”

 

“You bet, Smoak,” Oliver responded, as he moved his head towards hers before their lips finally touched.

 

The kiss between the two of them continued until Rory walked in on them minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Like I previously said, this chapter would lean more heavily on Rory and Logan's relationship than Oliver and Felicity's. Leave your comments down below to tell me how much you liked it...or disliked it.


	3. Yale's Meat Market Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another connected one-shot in the Smoakin Aces universe. I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

* * *

 

 

Rory’s head continued to spin as she felt the walls of her grandparents’ living room slowly start to close in on her. This was not what she was expecting when she walked through the doors earlier that evening. This was not like anything she was expecting when her grandparents’ told her they were having a little get-together for their Yale alumni acquaintances. She thought drinks, some hors d’oeuvres, a little chitchat with some Yale alumni, possibly a little networking, but nothing like this. Nothing likes this at all. This was the worst Friday night dinner she had ever had at her grandparents’ home and that was saying something considering some of the Friday night dinners that occurred in this house before.

 

The feeling of being a prime piece of meat at the market could not escape her as she was paraded in front of yet another set of parents and their Yale-educated son. The feeling of sheer horror and mortification enveloped her as she forcefully smiled yet another awkward smile and nodded along with all the praise, or selling points, that her grandparents were expelling of her to the couple and their son in front of her and vice versa.

 

She needed to get out of here!

 

She needed to escape.

 

She needed to get out of here now!

 

Like right now!

 

“Grandpa, I’m just going to - ”

 

“Moira,” Emily Gilmore called out, interrupting Rory and halting her escape plan in the process.

 

Rory watched as Emily called over yet another couple towards them. The woman, Moira, was elegantly dressed in cream two-piece and the man, her husband, equally well dressed in a complimentary in a three-piece suit.

She should have known that escape was futile when it came to Emily Gilmore. She should have crawled through the back of her grandmother’s closet like her mom had told her to when she had the chance. Darn it!

 

“Emily,” replied the sophisticated blonde that her grandmother had called over. “This is quite something you’ve put together.”

 

“Thank you, Moira,” Emily responded, smiling. “Let me introduce you to my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore, journalism major,” waving her hand up and down in front of Rory, with a technique that Vanna White would be proud of. “Rory, this is Moira and Robert Queen. You go to school with their son-”

 

“Oliver Queen,” Rory said, finishing her grandmother’s sentence.

 

“That is correct,” Moira acknowledged. “Do you know my son?”

“I do, actually,” Rory replied. “I didn’t know that Oliver was a legacy.”

 

“He’s not,” Moira quickly answered. “Oliver didn’t find quite a right fit at Harvard, of which his father and grandfather attended. Yale ended up being a better choice for him.”

 

“More like your donation of a new wing to the library made it a better fit at Yale, Mom, after I was kicked out of Harvard,” Oliver interrupted, wryly smiling, as he stepped beside his father.

 

“Rory,” Oliver nodded.

 

“Oliver,” Rory responded. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

 

“Neither did I,” Oliver responded, the contempt in his voice betraying the smile on his face as he looked to his parents. “I was actually supposed to spend the night with Felicity.”

 

“Who is Felicity,” questioned Emily, failing to mask the curiosity in her voice, as her gaze flickered between Oliver and his parents before turning to Rory. “Rory, haven’t you mentioned a Felicity before?”

 

“Felicity Smoak is - ”

 

“His girlfriend,” Rory answered, “and one of suite mates at Yale, Grandma. Yes, I’ve told you about her before. She’s an actual genius. Graduated at the top of her class at MIT at 19 with her masters in computer sciences and cyber security. She’s completing her PhD at Yale.”

 

“That would be her,” Oliver declared, beaming proudly at the mention of his girlfriend. “And there she is,” Oliver continued, genuine excitement filling his voice as his eyes locked onto the blonde who had appeared in the doorway across the room. “Felicity,” he called out, wavering her over while also moving towards her without a care for anyone but Felicity.

 

Rory couldn’t help but smile as she watched Felicity and Oliver greet each other. While Oliver and Felicity’s relationship didn’t have the smoothest start, they had fallen into a very loving, kind of effortless relationship. One that she had grown to envy over the last few months as her relationship with Dean became ever more complicated. The chemistry between Oliver and Felicity was not hard to notice, it literally radiated off the couple whenever they were in proximity to one another. She knew how protective they were of each other and how the both of them had grown stronger, more outgoing, and brighter as their relationship continued to progress over the last few months.

 

She wanted what Oliver and Felicity had. It was something beautiful, no matter how crazy the two of them drove each other. She was actually quite grateful that Felicity had decided to spend more than a few of her nights at Oliver’s dorm instead of the one that she shared with Paris and herself. Socks on doorknobs did little to stifle noises through the walls.

 

“Rory,” Felicity happily exclaimed, as she and Oliver approached the group before enveloping Rory in a hug. “You look like an actual princess!”

 

“And you look like the only woman under the age of fifty that has yet to have given birth and is not hired help,” Rory retorted quickly and only for Felicity’s ears, as she pulled her friend closer to her side.

 

“I know! It’s really weird. Even the person who opened the door was kind of in shock that I was a young woman,” Felicity replied just as conspicuously. “Are those real diamonds in your tiara,” Felicity asked, her eyes growing to the size of small saucers as she eyed the headpiece on Rory’s head.

 

“I think so,” replied Rory, still kind of shocked that she was.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Smoak,” Moira addressed Felicity, irritation and tension underlying her salutation.

 

“Mrs. Queen. Mr. Queen,” Felicity acknowledged, striking back with measured confidence and a smile on her face.

 

“Felicity,” Mr. Queen responded warmly, smiling at his son’s girlfriend.

 

Rory recalled the time that Felicity had recounted the tale of the first time she had, had dinner with Oliver’s parents. To call it a pleasant dinner would have been a vast understatement. Mrs. Queen did not think highly of Felicity or her potential worth as a partner to his son or someone worthy of carrying the Queen name.

 

“Let me introduce you to my grandparents, Felicity,” Rory said, steering the group away from the standoff that was beginning to take place between Moira and Felicity. “Grandma, Grandpa, this is my friend Felicity.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore. You have an absolutely exquisite home,” Felicity spoke.

 

“Thank you, dear,” Emily responded, smiling at the blonde.

 

“Well since introductions have been made, I’m going to steal my girlfriend away and find some of those delightfully looking hors d’oeuvres that I saw floating around,” Oliver spoke, while manoeuvring Felicity towards him and away from. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore. Mr. Gilmore.”

“It was an absolute pleasure,” Felicity continued, before being pulled away by Oliver.

 

Rory was quite jealous of the seamless and quick escape that one of her closest friend’s and her boyfriend had pulled off in such a short amount of time.

 

“I didn’t know your son was dating someone, Moira,” asked Emily.

 

“Well, I’m hoping it doesn’t last longer than it already has,” Moira coolly answered.

 

“Moira,” Robert Queen chastised.

 

“Well I’m going to go look for some of those hors d’oeuvres, too,” Rory quickly spits out, eagerly looking for her own escape. “I’m famished. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen,” Rory continued before making her away as quickly but smoothly as she could from the group, a sigh of relief quickly leaving her body as soon as she was an earshot away. She completely understood why Felicity had said she always needed to be on guard when it came to Moira Queen. Moira Queen could teach a 101 class in how to intimidate your opponent our of their own skin.

 

**…**

The warm evening air played against the music and boisterous voices flowing out of the pool house which she and Oliver were meandering towards. The soft lights hanging in the branches of the trees and all around the garden separating the two structures created the perfect ambiance for their night.

 

When Oliver had suggested they spend Friday night together, she had thought they would be snuggled up and watching some kind of action movie in his dorm room, not at a society shindig Rory’s grandparents were hosting for her in hopes of marrying her off to some Yale legacy student.

 

“I’m sorry our night didn’t turn out as I planned it, Felicity,” Oliver softly spoke as his fingers caressed the knuckles of her hand that he was holding, a hand that he had not let go of the entire night since she arrived at casa del Gilmore.  

 

“I think it turned out pretty well, Oliver,” Felicity responded, smiling at him. “I mean we have champagne. Those mini lobster rolls were absolutely one of the most delicious things I have ever put in my mouth. And, I get to spend the evening with my amazing boyfriend,” Felicity continued, stopping where she was and turning towards Oliver before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her.

 

“Well, when you put it that way it doesn’t sound too bad,” Oliver answered, the corner of his mouth lifting as he tried to fight the smile that she knew would encompass his face in a few moments, as his hands fell to her waist and her arms came up around his neck.

 

Even after months of being in a relationship with Oliver and seeing him smile countless of times, seeing him smile at her, _her smile_ she had started calling it, still made her heart beat like a hammer against her chest.

 

“Were those little lobster rolls really the best thing you’ve ever had in your mouth?” Oliver said, one of his eyebrow’s raised and a smirk covering his face.

 

“Really, Oliver?” Felicity retorted, a slight blush dusting her cheeks, as she looked into her boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“It’s a very valid question, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver answered. “As your exclusive gentleman friend, I need to know these sorts of things. For reference, you know?”

 

“Reference? Really?” Felicity said, looking at Oliver a little incredulously, trying to fight the fit of laughter that was screaming to burst out of her.

 

“Really, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver continued, drawing her closer to him until their chests were pressed against one another.

 

“And when did you become my exclusive gentleman friend?” Felicity teased, the crinkle between her brows deepening as she continued to look inquisitively at Oliver.

 

“Well somewhere between me asking you for help with my laptop after I spilt a latte on it and that disastrous first date that kind of turned into the best first date that I have ever had,” Oliver stated, his fingers running slowly up and down Felicity’s back.

 

“I still can’t believe how badly you messed up your laptop, Oliver,” Felicity chastised. “That poor baby was in some real pain.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, turning on his puppy dogs eyes as he ducked his head to look at her. “But now that I have you in my life, I know how important taking care of my electronics is.”

 

“Really, Queen? The puppy dog eyes?”

 

“Hey! They’ve have worked before, Smoak.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really!”

 

“Oy, are you two lovebirds going to make it here before the sun begins to rise?” called out Finn from the entrance of the pool house.

 

“We better get moving,” Felicity said, her hands running up and down the lapels of Oliver’s suit. “I remember the lengths that Finn went to last time to get our attention and out of each others’ arms.”

 

“I still can’t believe he did that,” Oliver scowled.

 

“We better get a move on then, Queen,” Felicity said, throwing in a wink before pulling Oliver behind her towards the pool house. A giant grin covered both of their faces as they walked into the rowdy room where the sub-party of the night was happening.

 

**…**

Rory didn’t know when she started enjoying champagne but she couldn’t help but love it as she polished off another glass of the bubbly concoction.

 

“This is some pretty good champagne,” she heard Felicity exclaim, before laying her head on the shoulder of one of the best friends she had made while at Yale.

 

“It is, isn’t it? All bubbly and gold; a celebratory drink,” responded Rory as she stuck out her glass for a refill from Logan. “I don’t really feel like celebrating considering I was just dumped by my boyfriend,” she sighed. “Men suck!”

 

“Hey!” Logan countered. “Not all men such, just that man who is a complete and utter idiot for dumping you, Ace.”

 

“Thank you, Logan,” Rory responded, before tipping her head back to take another drink from her glass.

 

“Did you know that he didn’t even read the article I wrote about the Life and Death Brigade,” Rory asked, the champagne beginning to take a real affect on her. “I mean I know he’s busy but he could have at least attempted a little.”

 

“It was a good article, Rory,” Felicity replied. “And you worked really hard on it, even if you were kind of kidnapped in the process,” Felicity continued, slightly glaring at Logan.

 

“We had a fun time in the forest didn’t we, Ace?”

 

“We did,” Rory happily replied. “You jump, I jump, Jack,” she whispered, looking at Logan who sat beside her who smiled in return. At least she made someone smile tonight.

 

“We’re out of champagne,” sounded Oliver, holding up an empty bottle and looking at the ladies beside him. “Let’s be gents and get these ladies some more refreshments, Logan,” Oliver said, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Right behind you, Queen,” Logan replied, following Oliver out of the pool house in search of more champagne.

 

“I can’t believe it’s over,” melancholy clouding Rory’s voice. “I thought it would be different this time,” she sighed, looking into her empty glass of champagne.

 

“Hey,” Felicity responded, bumping her shoulder softly to get Rory’s attention. “Dean doesn’t know what he’s giving up on. You, Rory Gilmore, are absolutely freaking fantastic! That whole different worlds thing is complete bullshit! Oliver and I come from completely different worlds and we’ve managed, so far. If I’ve learnt anything being with Oliver, it’s that relationships are hard work, they take effort and you have to be willing to put in the effort to make it work,” Felicity continued, wrapping her arm around Rory and pulling her in for a hug. “And maybe the two of you breaking up is a good thing. You never know what’s around the corner. It may even be that much better, right?”

 

“Right,” Rory answered, not completely confident in response.

 

“You’re young, you’re beautiful, and you’re smart. There’s literally a house full of Yale-educated men waiting for you,” Felicity softly laughed, causing Rory to laugh in turn. “Maybe the old adage of getting under someone to get over someone might help? Did you find anyone of them interesting or interested in you?”

 

“Unless I turn into a European sports car, that would be a no on both counts,” Rory responded. “We’re going to need more champagne,” said Rory, a small smile blossoming on her face, as she looked at Felicity, grateful to have found a friend like her.

 

“We’re going to need more champagne,” Felicity responded, a smile blossoming on her face as well.

 


	4. Midnight Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came I out of nowhere. I had intended to write angst, for a whole other story, but then this fluffy piece just burst through and here it is. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think we should be in here,” Felicity spoke softly, her hands tightening around Oliver’s as she trailed behind him in the cover of darkness.

 

“It’s fine, honey,” Oliver responded, winking as he looked back at her, his hands giving hers a quick squeeze. “No one is going to know we were ever here. I promise,” he continued, trying to reassure her as he pulled her closer to his body, noting the slight tremble that flowed from her body and into her hands.

 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this, Oliver,” Felicity said, her voice full of astonishment and trepidation.

 

“This was your idea, Felicity,” Oliver responded, his eyebrows raised as he turned back once again to look at his girlfriend. His heart stuttered as he looked at her, her eyes wide in slight disbelief. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering in through the windows that bordered the walls on both sides of the hall, like a literal source of light in the darkness that surrounded them. The small smile that he had bloomed until it encompassed his entire face as he continued to stare at her. Something sparked within him the first moment he laid his eyes on her and only seemed to expand more and more the longer he was in her presence. He loves this woman, with everything he has. He loves Felicity Smoak and he couldn’t be happier.

 

“I didn’t know you would actually go through with it, Oliver,” Felicity exclaimed, her voice rising above the whisper she had held in check since wandering into the closed and darkened building, snapping Oliver out of reverie.  

 

“Felicity!” Oliver teasingly guffawed. “Nothing is going to mar your perfect record, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver salaciously whispered, as Felicity collided into him, his arms encircling her body instantaneously.

 

“I’m no worried about my record, Mr. Queen,” Felicity snappily responded, the corner of her mouth lifting as her eyes locked with his. “I’m worried about yours. I don’t think breaking and entering into a locked university building is something that you necessarily want considering that’s the reason why Princeton expelled you.”

 

“First of all, I was kicked out of Princeton for breaking into the aquatic center and turning the Olympic-size pool into a giant bubble filled the hot tub for an end of term party. I hardly think that breaking into Yale’s dining hall runs along those same lines, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver retorted cheekily, as his hands ran soothingly up and down her back. “Second of all, we did not just commit a break and enter. I had a key. So legally speaking we have committed no wrongs. We just opened a door with a correct key and low and behold we were in the dining hall.”

 

“Is that what you’re going to tell the judge when he’s laying out your sentence, Oliver?” Felicity asked before firing off another question. “And where did you get the key to the dining hall anyway?”

 

“To answer your second question, Ms. Smoak, I got the key for Logan,” Oliver replied smugly. “We aren’t the only people who have made midnight expeditions into the depths of Yale’s dining hall. He and Rory have too,” he said smiling. “And to answer your second question, of course, it’s the truth, Ms. Smoak. I committed no break and enter. I only speak the truth and that is the truth. And if I happen to get thrown into the big house I expect you to come visit me and sneak me contraband to sell while I’m in there considering this was all your idea anyway since someone was craving mint chocolate ice cream.”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity admonished, smacking her hand against his chest.

 

“Owwww,” Oliver quietly bellowed, grasping Felicity’s striking hand in his own. “Those hits hurt, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“They do not, Mr. Queen,” Felicity responded, eyebrows raised, voice daring him to challenge her.

 

“They do, too. I’m going to have a giant bruise on my chest from that punch.”

 

“Did you want me to kiss it better, Oliver?” Felicity asked, her cadence slowed, her voice huskier, as she eyed him. Her eyes lingered on the patch of exposed skin in the V of his t-shirt triggering a rush of heat to thrum through his body.

 

“Would you, please,” Oliver answered, his voice dropping an octave as he moved even closer to Felicity until their bodies were pressed up right against one another’s. The air around them instantly changing, surging with an electric energy that seemed to surround the two of them whenever they were around one another.

 

“I’m going to need a little more incentive than that Oliver,” Felicity responded, her chest rising higher and higher with each breath she took. Her eyes full of fire and need as she looked into his once again.

 

“I did promise you mint chocolate chip ice cream, did I not?” Oliver spoke, his head lowering at the sight of Felicity drawing in her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

“That is what you promised, Oliver,” Felicity responded, her tongue flicking out to soothe her now reddened bottom lip.

 

“You’re killing me, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, his lips now a hair’s breath away from hers.

 

“You know you love it, Oliver,” Felicity responded, her hands sliding up the sides of his chest, before she pulled him into her, their lips fusing against one another.

 

The fire that had always existed between them set off like an explosion as their lips battled one another for dominance. It wasn’t always this way between them. Sometimes their kisses were soft, short, sweet, just a taste of one another, a promise really. And other times, times like this, it felt like fire and oxygen, breath and heartbeat, an insatiable cyclone of need and desire, contained in the other’s body that could overwhelm them both if they allowed it to.

 

Oliver could barely control the movement of his hands as they swept up and under his grey hoodie Felicity had thrown on as they headed out into the night from his dorm room after she had spoken of her desire for mint chocolate ice cream. His skin tingled under the mindless patterns that her fingers traced on the exposed skin of his neck. Her hands lightly caressing the back of his skull before her fingers became entangled in the short strands of his hair, tugging on them as she pulled his entire being closer to hers. Theirs bodies melted into one another as his arms effortlessly wrapped around her legs, lifting her off the ground and drawing them around his waist.

 

His heart raced as each of them warred to pull the other closer into their own body. His tongue traced the skin of her lips before his lips moved to her cheeks and down the side of her neck, searching for that spot that he knew made her weak at the knees. His lips, his tongue, his teeth began to worship the sensitive skin of the junction between her neck and her shoulder. His hands moved to pull the zipper of the hoodie, aching to feel more of her body’s heat against his own, as he felt Felicity’s warm breath trace his jawline, whispering his name in his ears. Her lips followed soon after. His knees nearly buckling as he felt her tongue follow the same path. He really did think that she was trying to kill him sometimes with the things she could do with her tongue.

 

“Oliver,” she quietly moaned in his ears, her hands moving beneath his t-shirt, fingers tracing his abs, her lips nibbling the skin under his jaw.

 

“Yes, baby,” he answered, trying to keep the plea for her at bay.

 

“More,” she whispered. That one word voicing all that she desired from him, all that she needed from. He would give it to her. He would give her anything she asked for. He was in deep and he wanted nothing more than to stay here, in this moment, with her, forever.

 

The sound of an irritating tune of Justin Bieber’s ‘Baby’ slashed through the air around them, stilling the fire that had engulfed the two of them only seconds ago.

 

A pained moaned erupted from Oliver’s lips, as his face scrunched up in annoyance. “I hate Tommy Merlyn right now than I have ever hated him before,” Oliver puffed out, his eyes opening to look at Felicity’s as their foreheads came to lay on top of one another’s.

 

A mirthless laugh flowed from Felicity’s lips moments before she spoke, “He does have an ability to cock block the two of us better than anyone else we know, doesn’t he?”

 

“He does,” Oliver offered sighing, a small-disappointed smile blooming on his face.

 

“How bout we find that mint chocolate ice cream you promised and we head back to your room for a little more midnight exploring, Mr. Queen?” Felicity tempted, before nipping at Oliver’s lips.

 

“I like the way you think, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver answered, the smile on his face growing wider by the second.

 

“Well, I am a genius, Mr. Queen,” Felicity retorted. “I have great ideas,” her eyebrows quirking as she eyed him.

 

“Let’s find that ice cream right now,” Oliver stated, twisting his body, causing Felicity to squeal in delight as he moved towards the kitchen.

 

“Are you going to let me down, Oliver?” Felicity probed.

 

“Not until we are inside my locked dorm room and I’ve turned off my cellphone so no one will be able to disturb of until the sun is in the middle of the sky, Felicity,” Oliver answered as they reached the kitchen.

 

“You think you got it in you to go that long, Oliver?” goaded Felicity.

 

“Of course I do!” Oliver stated, disbelief colouring his voice at what his girlfriend had just said to him. “It is also why were taking three tubs of the mint chocolate ice cream,” he said, winking at her as he piled the ice cream tubs into her arms. “It’s going to be a long night, Felicity. I promise,” he continued, eliciting a bubble of laughter to erupt from Felicity’s throat.

 

“And you keep your promises, don’t you, Oliver?” teased Felicity.

 

“Only for you, baby,” Oliver softly answered, looking into her eyes and saw the same emotions whirling inside of him, excitement, lust, joy, and love, reflected in her eyes. “Only for you, baby.”

 

 


	5. Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you haven't watched the new Gilmore Girls revival then you best look away now because this chapter contains spoilers. 
> 
> This is kind of my take on how Logan responds to the last four words spoken in the revival with a little help from his friend Oliver. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is not betaed so all mistakes are mine.

****

* * *

 

 

“What am I supposed to do, Oliver?” Logan asked, his voice flat and despondent, shoulders hunched as he stared into his cup of coffee. “What the hell am I supposed to do?” He asked of one of his closest friends. It was the same question that had been running through his head again and again, all hours of the day, keeping him awake at night since he had received that phone call in the middle of the night. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Logan, I – I can’t answer that question for you. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now or what kind of mind set you are in,” Oliver said, his thumb and forefinger rubbing against one another beside his coffee cup. “But I think I have some idea, which is why I’m guessing you flew across the Atlantic Ocean and showed up at my front door without the slightest bit of notice on a Sunday afternoon,” Oliver finished, offering him a small smile. “Seriously, Huntzberger, you couldn’t have shot off one single text message to say you were coming?”

 

“Would you have changed out of your pyjamas if I had?” Logan replied, eyeing Oliver’s ensemble.

 

“It’s Sunday,” volleyed Oliver. “Sunday is for wearing pyjamas all day. So no I wouldn’t have. I would have changed into a Nutella-free t-shirt, though,” Oliver grumbled, picking at the stain covering the bottom of his shirt.

 

“The Nutella stains look good on you, Oliver. Totally tracks with the stay-at-home dad look you’re rocking now,” Logan said, gesturing to Oliver and the afternoon sun filled kitchen they sat in. “I would’ve called but I kind of just dropped everything and left for the airport and I didn’t want to incur Felicity’s wrath for waking her up in the middle of the night with a phone call,” he offered, presenting his friend with a small wry smile.

 

“So I should be thanking you for showing up at my house totally unannounced,” Oliver fired.

 

“You could say that,” Logan retorted before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“You’re an ass, Huntzberger.”

 

“And you’re less of one, Queen. Being married and becoming a father has really mellowed you out. I remember the days of you beating up paparazzi and peeing on cop cars,” Logan countered quickly.

 

“None of those things ever happened. There’s no evidence of any of that ever happening,” Oliver snipped, staring daggers at him.

 

“So your wife erased all traces of your teenage disobedience then?”

 

“If it’s on the Internet, you best believe that Felicity will find it,” Oliver said. “Plus the girls will never have to hear about it so it works out great for everyone,” Oliver spoke matter-of-factly, nodding.

 

“You’re lucky that you have such an amazing and understanding wife, Oliver. You’re damn lucky Felicity chose to marry your sorry ass!”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Oliver responded, sincerity and joy colouring his voice. “But if she even discovers that I have been hiding the caffeinated coffee in this house that the both of us are currently drinking, she’ll probably kill us both.”

 

“How have you managed to keep this from Felicity,” asked Logan, gesturing at his cup.

 

“This is my kitchen and I do have some tricks up my sleeve,” Oliver revealed, smiling at Logan. “But enough about how I’m hiding caffeine from my heavily pregnant wife. How about we get to the real reason as to why you are here, Logan,” Oliver spoke with all seriousness.

 

Logan sighed, his chest deflating as he looked into his coffee cup once again as if it could magically respond with the answer to the question that had been constantly eating at him for a month.

 

“How could she not tell me immediately, Oliver,” he asked, hints of betrayal and sadness belying his question. “How could she keep something like this from me for so long,” he asked, his eyes beginning to burn with tears, as his grip on the cup began to tighten. “I don’t understand. I don’t get it. I don’t know what to do. What am I supposed to do?” Logan asked, finally looking up at his friend and allowing to him to see the turmoil and tension running through him.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, Logan. No one can,” Oliver answered. “What I can tell you is that when I discovered Will’s existence, the second time around, my world changed. I was a father. I had a son, a son that I knew nothing about, a son that I had missed so many major milestones of, a son that my mother, that his mother had chosen to keep secret from me,” Oliver paused, breathing deeply before continuing. “I didn’t know how to handle it. My life was unstable and ever changing at the time and I didn’t know how to handle it. I handled it horribly, absolutely horribly. I made a choice that irrevocably changed and affected so many different aspects of my life that I wish I could take back sometimes,” Oliver huffed, looking exposed and fidgety underneath an aura of mocked confidence. “I’m lucky enough that I got a chance, more chances than I could have ever imagined to get to know my son, to include him in my life and the one I share with Felicity after pulling my head out of my ass,” Oliver continued, looking directly at him. “I will never regret getting to know my son. Never. It’s a privilege to be his father,” Oliver stated.

 

And Logan could see that he could see the conviction of that statement in Oliver’s eyes and the sound of his voice, and the positioning of his body.

 

“I’ll always wonder about all those milestones I missed with Will, all those little moments that become engrained in one’s memories about your child,” spoke Oliver as he moved his cup from side to side in-between his hands. “But I’ve learnt to let those things go, to a degree, and revel in the memories that I get to make with him today and the family that we share. Being an active part of your child’s life is gift, Logan, It’s a privilege, one that I take utmost care in guarding and one that I do not take for granted. My children deserve the best from me and I do my hardest everyday to do that, not just with Will but with Emilia and Charlotte too. Being their father is the greatest role, greatest achievement that I’ve ever had, Logan. It’s something that I can’t completely comprehend or articulate but when I’m with them, when I’m helping them get ready in the morning or making them dinner or playing with them or helping Emilia with her homework while I still can are some of the best happiest moments in my life,” Oliver implored, a light filling his eyes as he spoke of his kids that struck something deep inside of Logan.

 

Logan stared at Oliver before looking around the room that they sat in, silence lulling between them, as he took in everything. He couldn’t help but smile, as he looked at all the drawings, tests and pictures attached to the fridge. His smile growing a bit larger, as he looked at all the kid’s paraphernalia that covered the kitchen covered the countertops. His hand reached out to grasp the little toy beaker containing some gloopy purple liquid that sat inches away from his hand marked ‘Emilia’s serum’ in a child’s writing.

 

The feeling that struck him was deafening even though no sound was actually uttered. He wanted this. He wanted a family. He wanted a home. He wanted kids. He wanted his kid.

 

“I know that the prospect of becoming a father is terrifying, Logan. Believe me, I know. I’m terrified at least a dozen times a day. Emilia, she’s a genius, she’s her mother’s daughter and she loves science. If we let her, she would be experimenting and exploring all day and into the night, indoors and outdoors to her hearts desire without a care in the world because all she wants to do is discover and learn everything about the world and make it better. Charlotte is two and finds it fun to climb everything and anything so she can jump off of and fly. She’s also inherited her mother’s genius so she might actually build herself wings and accomplish it too and that terrifies me. The two of them together terrify me, but they also make me the happiest I have ever been, Logan. I’m deliriously happy and terrified and I have been since the moment Felicity and I found out that we were pregnant with Emilia,” Oliver said, smiling at him, his completely lit up with love and joy.

 

And Logan could see it. He could see how happy and content his friend was. He could feel the love that Oliver had for his kids spill out through his voice, through his expressions, it was pouring out of him. And he wanted that. God, did he want that.

 

“I didn’t know how to be a father, Logan. I didn’t know what to do or how not to screw it all up. I mean I didn’t have a great example. I actually think your example of fatherhood is worse than mine.”

 

“That’s true,” Logan responded, nodding. “Mitchum Huntzberger would definitely not be even in the running for a ‘Father of the Year’ award.”

 

“But I learnt, Logan. I learnt how to be a father, I’m still learning, everyday. And that doesn’t mean that I don’t fail sometimes. That doesn’t mean that when my girls throw an epic tantrum that I don’t want to rip my hair out sometimes, I mean they both inherited my stubbornness and Felicity’s determination. That just means that I try harder the next day,” Oliver articulated. “I would not change a single thing. And I don’t think you will either, Logan. I think you’ll be a great father, if you try.”

 

“I want to be,” Logan responded quietly. “I want to be a father, Oliver, but how am I supposed to be a father when the mother of my child won’t return my calls or answer any of my emails or even respond to my text messages?” Logan spouted, sounding exasperated, anger, and betrayal creeping into his voice. “It’s been a month, an entire month, since I got her call, Oliver, and I haven’t spoken to her since,” he sighed, as he dragged his finger through his hair. All of his thoughts and tumultuous emotions buoyed to the surface as he looked up at his friend.

 

He felt like he was going to burst for all of the emotions and thoughts that came swelling to the surface.

 

“You love her, right?” Oliver asked him, the gravity of his question weighing in the air between them.

 

“Yes,” Logan simply stated, no room for argument in his tone.

 

“You would do anything for her, right? Make sure she’s safe, that she has everything she needs, that’s she’s happy?”

 

“Do you even need to ask, Oliver? Of course, I want all those things for her. That’s all I’ve really ever wanted for her,” Logan responded fervently. “I will always love Rory. I’ve loved her for god knows how long. I loved her when we were apart, I loved her when we were together, and I loved her even though she turned down my proposal. I will always love her, Oliver,” Logan replied, looking at Oliver and noting the look understanding from his friend.

 

“You know that I’ve made a lot of mistakes with my relationship with Felicity, right?” Oliver asked, his fingers tracing invisible patterns against his kitchen table. “God, did I make mistakes, so many mistakes,” he said, his voice full of regret. “But one of the worst mistakes I ever made was not fighting for her, not being there for her when she needed me the most. And I made that mistake again and again until I almost lost her completely. And that haunts me, Logan, knowing that I could’ve lost her, lost what we have together, the love that we share and our family because I was a idiot,” Oliver said, pausing as he looked into his own cup of coffee.

 

“Felicity is the strongest, most badass, courageous person that I know. She doesn’t need someone to fight her battles for her; she does that all on her own. But she’s human just like the rest of us and she needs someone just like the rest of us and I wasn’t there when she needed me. It took a long time, longer than it should’ve ever taken to rebuild that trust, that friendship, that love between the two of us. Felicity is a compartmentalizer, she can multitask and lock away her emotions when she needs to and she did when I broke what we had between us when I lied to her. She put her feelings aside to stand by my side when I needed it and I couldn’t see it. I took her for granted and when I realized what I had done I had nearly lost her completely. She was hurt and scared and had put up more walls than I could’ve ever imagined to protect herself and I get that, I did. I added to the heartbreak and pain that she had already felt and I will always regret that, I will always regret my actions and I’m thankful every single day that she gave me another chance to prove to her that she means everything to me. What Felicity and I have, what she means to me was worth every fight, every tear and all the pain I’ve ever endured, Logan,” Oliver implored, looking right at him and letting him see truth and magnitude in his eyes.

 

“So what you’re saying is to be there for Rory, to be by her side, to support her, even if she tries to push me away to protect herself?” Logan asked.

 

“You said it, not me,” Oliver responded before taking a sip from his steaming cup. “Felicity and Rory have a lot in common, they’re both smart as hell, fierce and independent, and have had their trust broken by people that never should have broken them. If you want to be part of Rory’s life, of your child’s life, you’re going to have to come to terms with that and you’re going to have to love them and trust them and fight for them with everything you have because anything less won’t do, Logan.”

 

Logan let Oliver’s words sink in as he polishes off the rest of his coffee. There’s no doubt in his mind that he loves Rory. He’s never really had any doubts about that. If she asked, at any point during their affair, because it was an affair, to be with her, to really be with her, he would have gladly ended his faux-relationship with Odette and forged his own path rather than follow the one that his father had set down for him after his failure his first attempt at making it on his own. He can acknowledge that he’s apprehensive and scared of what’s to come and the decisions that he now faces.

 

But he knows what he wants. He wants to be with Rory. He wants to be in his child’s life and have an active role in it. He wants to be with Rory and their child and be a family together. He wants that, desperately.

 

The tug that he feels within his hands draws him out of his moment of pondering. “Hey?” Logan shouts, as he watches Oliver sprint to the kitchen sink and pour out the remaining coffee in their mugs before depositing the mugs, the French press and coffee grounds into the dishwasher.

 

“Felicity’s home,” Oliver replies, slightly flushed and panic-stricken as he nods his head towards the kitchen entrance.

 

“How did you know that they were home,” Logan asks, astounded by his friend’s actions before his hears the pitter-patter of little footsteps in the hallway.

 

“DADDY,” Logan hear the little girls shout before launching themselves into her father’s arms.

 

“Hi, Monkeys,” Oliver responds, dropping a kiss onto the crown of his four-year-old's head before dropping one on his two-year-old. “Did you two and your Mama have fun at Story Telling time today?”

 

“We had loads and loads and loads of fun. Miss Parker read _The Paper Bag Princess_ and I loved it! Mama even bought the book so you can read it to Charlie and me for bedtime every night, Daddy,” Emilia announced as she looked up at her father expectantly. “Do dragons exist, Daddy? Where can I find them? Are they as fun as the ones in the book? Can they fly, Daddy? Can I ride a dragon if we find one, Daddy?” Logan heard Emilia fire off each question in rapid order. “Daddy, can we please keep a dragon if we find one? I want one!”

 

“Woah there, Monkey. I don’t even get a hello before we start talking about dragons,” Oliver asked, his eyebrow raised as he lovingly looks at his little girl.

 

“Hi, Daddy,” Emilia responded before quickly moving on to her line of questioning at a pace that Logan could not believe was coming from a four-year-old. “Do dragons exist? Where can I find them? Can you take Charlie and I to see them?”

 

“Daddy, I want to fly like dragons!” piped Charlotte, adding onto her older sister’s line of questioning. “I want to fly fast like dragons too! I want to fly, Daddy!”

 

“Yeah, Daddy, do dragons really fly that fast? How do they fly so fast? Are they faster than airplanes? Can you take us to see them, Daddy?”

 

“Daddy can’t really take you to see them, Monkey, since dragons don’t really exist,” Oliver responded, as he walked back towards the kitchen table to where Logan was still sat with his girls still in his arms. “But they’re sort of related to dinosaurs. You remember dinosaurs, right? Like the ones we saw at the last time we visited the museum?” Oliver continued trying to draw away the small pouts that had grown on his daughters’ faces.

 

“I remember,” Emilia responded, still visibly disappointed at her father’s revelation. “It would be cool if they were, though.”

 

“It would be,” Oliver replied, smiling at his little one. “How bout we say hello to Uncle Logan too, huh, Monkey? He’s been patiently waiting for you and Charlie and your mom to get home to see you.”

 

“Hi, Uncle Logan,” both girls spoke at the same time.

 

“Daddy, can Charlie and I go play?” asks Emilia.

 

“You can go play,” Oliver answers before both girls slip from his laugh and run into another room.

 

“Come on, Charlie,” Logan hears Emilia say, “we’re going to find some dragons and then ask them to teach you how to fly, okay?”

 

Logan can’t help but smile as he watches the two little girls walk away from him, his heart aching for moments like this for himself.

 

“Jealous, Huntzberger?” Oliver asks, eyeing Logan.

 

“You bet,” Logan retorts.

 

“Do I smell coffee?” Logan hears Felicity ask as she walks into the kitchen.

 

“Must be, Logan,” Oliver smoothly responds, as he moved to greet his wife with a kiss. “He flew all the way from London without even sending an ‘I’m coming’ text.”

 

“Hi, Logan,” greets a smiling Felicity. “Nice of you to drop by, even if it’s unannounced.”

 

“I do aim to surprise, Smoak,” Logan replies, hugging Felicity as best as he can as her pronounced bump presses into him. “Excited?” he asks as he looks at the bump.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Felicity responds smiling while lovingly stroking her bump.

“Well, I think I’m going to head out and leave you guys be,” Logan says as he makes a move to grab his coat. “It was great getting to see you and the kids, Felicity. I can’t wait to meet this little one,” he says before pulling her in for another hug.

 

“Hopefully, we’ll be seeing you with your own soon,” Felicity replies, giving him a knowing look as she withdraws from their embrace.

 

“Hopefully,” Logan replies, truly hoping that his Felicity’s words would come to fruition. “Thanks for the advice, Oliver. Really, thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Oliver responds, pulling him into a hug. “You know what you got to do.”

 

“Thanks, Oliver,” Logan says, giving him pat on the back before pulling away and putting on his coat.

 

“So, where next, Logan,” Felicity asks him as they all near the door, after having said goodbye to Emilia and Charlotte.

 

“Stars Hallow,” Logan replied, smiling, eyes shining with hope as he waved goodbye to his friends before stepping out of their door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was an Olicity chapter and mostly fluff because I'm in a fluffy mood at the moment. There will be a part 2 to this chapter which is coming right after this one that will focus on Rory and Logan and the aftermath of the base jumping incident from Season 6. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm always happy to hear your thoughts so leave them in the comments or hit me up on Twitter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
